chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Anya Emmanuel
Anya Sofia Emmanuel is a character used by Lowri in World 6: Awakened. She is 21 years old and lives in San Francisco, working as an assistant at a rare books store. She is the half-sister of Blaine Haleson. Appearance Anya has long black hair with a single light brown stripe on her left side. Her eyes are a dark brown. Her skin is quite pale, and doesn't tan easily, no matter how much time she spends in the sun trying to make it darker. She has a rather narrow face, with a slim nose and a small mouth. Her expression and the dark clothes she tends to wear can sometimes make her seem severe. Personality Anya can be quiet, but she is friendly and very likeable and approachable. She has good people skills. When she lets herself, she becomes attached to other people very easily, as she is very caring. She can sometimes doubt herself too much, making her indecisive and lacking in confidence. Home Anya lives in a small apartment roughly a block away from the books store where she works. The apartment is part of a set of five flats, converted from an old Victorian house, and hers is on the second floor. It is quite simply furnished in neutral colours. Species & Abilities Like every other female member of her paternal family, Anya is human but capable of altering reality to some extent. However, she is much more untrained in using this than her relatives, since she only learned of it just over a year ago. Most of her uses have been at least partially accidental. She has only recently been able to use it deliberately on a regular basis. Her fighting skills and knowledge of the supernatural is similarly weaker because of her lack of experience. Family & Relationships *Adoptive mother - Lucia Emmanuel *Adoptive father - Thomas Emmanuel *Adoptive sister - Harriet Emmanuel *Biological mother - Sandra Kent *Biological father - Zachary Haleson *Half-brothers - Blaine, Stephan and Kenneth Haleson *Half-sister - Leanna Haleson History Sandra Kent became pregnant while she was in college, and because she didn't believe she could raise a child successfully at her age despite her boyfriend's offers of help, she decided to give her daughter up for adoption. Anya was adopted at birth, and throughout her childhood never met her biological family. She previously considered trying to find them, shortly after she turned eighteen, but decided not to, afraid that she might learn something she wouldn't want to know. However, when she was twenty-one, she was contacted by her half-brother. Blaine left a letter in her room at night, saying that they needed to meet. Anya questioned the possibility, only to find the time and location of the meeting appearing in her mind. She met with him the next day. He explained to her that he was her younger half-brother, and also explained the family history and the origin of her reality-altering powers, then asked her to join him in hunting down supernatural creatures. She agreed to do so. He trained her for a while before they began hunting together, staying in the San Francisco area. They had been working together for nearly six months when Blaine was infected by a lycanthrope's scratch during a hunt. Anya tried to find a cure for him, but the few rumours she could find proved untrue. He got worse, and nearly lost his humanity entirely. He then escaped, intending to find another hunter and ask that individual to kill him before he began harming people. However, Anya realised that she could alter reality and make her brother become cured. Shortly afterwards, they were joined by Min Forrest after she investigated the same case as them. The three began working together. However, months later, both Min and Blaine had to flee the city to escape from Joshua Powell. Etymology Anya is a Russian name meaning "favour, grace". It also means "the inexhaustible" in Sanskrit. Her middle name, Sofia, is Greek and means "wisdom". Emmanuel is her adoptive surname, and is a Hebrew name meaning "God is with us". She will not use either of her biological parents' surnames, with the exception of occasionally claiming her paternal surname while dealing with some other hunters, since they could recognise it. Kent is an English county name which may mean "coastal region", while Haleson means "son of Hale". Hale is an English name meaning "nook, hollow", "hero" or "hawthorn". The meaning of "hero" may be a reference to the family's work as hunters. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.